User talk:Beast Boy Cahill
Welcome Thanks Thanks for the compliment. I am also a rollback. You can become a vesper if you sign up on the wiki teams but currently there are no spots. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Vesper One Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Me, a impostor? He is a impostor... Its true I don't eat my enemy, instead I take my enemy and some cahills put them on a Nuclear bomb and detonate it. Now see who is the imposter.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 07:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Go here.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Answer Hi Best Boy Cahill, Go here.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC)\ Yea... I was wondering if you know chating.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) BlazeSonic I'm part Janus and Lucian. Later Cabbie will 4ever be my OTP 19:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi and merry Christmas to you too! – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) messages Hi Beast Boy Cahill, It is for Community Messages.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC)\ You mean your talk page.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Just read the Community Messages.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 21:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Can you give me a example of the coded element and a comment.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Do you live in usa?--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ''WOW!'' (And I'm not talking about World of Warcraft ;P) Hey what's up Beast Boy? I like your page...especially the info box. That looks sweet! I've been checking through some of my posts and unfortunetly haven't found you. Could you tell me where I can find you on the message board, like which of my posts you've posted on or what you have posted? THANKS :) Have you read my "Natalie and Dan's Story :D"? I'm a boy, and not really a big romance fan, but I decided to help change the scales on the message board a bit by adding a different romance instead of always Ian and Amy. And it turns out that I really like writing this story. I do have all four branches accounts, however I forgot three of them. I'm naturally an Ekaterina (that was my first account). I kinda knew I was an Ekat. How did you find me anyways? I haven't gotten A King's Ransom yet (I know...) and didn't get it for Christmas :( That's one reason I'm not on this wiki very much, so I can prevent spoilers. Also, a few months ago I realized how much this wiki was affecting my life. I was always on it and stuff. And I couldn't go a long time without checking my talk page or editing. I noticed how I was like...attached and uh..serving ''the wiki. That started when I made these templates that were like "This article is related to "name of book"" and others. Then this other user (admin) changes them, and I spent hours on the templates. I got really mad, but my mom told me that a wiki isn't permanent, and all your work will be changed at some point in time. So I began realizing the truth of the wikis, and began to halt my editing. They have these badges to help ''keep ''you on the wiki, to make you feel very accomplished. I know I did, but everytime I was just "I have to get the next badge...blah blah blah". So I don't mean to be harsh or bum ya' down, but that's kinda the blunt truth. I'm not saying "OH! NEVER COME BACK ON THIS WIKI OR A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION WILL OCCUR! OOHHH!" but simply warning you so that you won't fall for the same trap as I have. I only edit every now and then now, mostly when I'm bored. On that happy note, see ya' around! BTW...do you hate the new cards like I do? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Re:help again Hi Beast Boy Cahill It for sharing on facebook.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hi Beast Boy Cahill, You just put -- before you put you siggie.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Do you want rollback rights?.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You are now a rollback!--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Rollback is a quick undo button.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Next to the undo button.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) in page history.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 1. You don't have to go to the edit page 2. You can undo all the edit he made unless some edited after.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi again, He is a he.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) He called himself a he so he is a he.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Editing help Hi again, You don't need to put template in the .--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) answer Read this in source. Hi again, Like this... Beware of Spoilers! Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Good.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) My edits Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Actually I make 97% of the edits on this wiki.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Fine...94% and what do you mean conspiracy from achieving my last 2 goals?.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually I used to make pretty much the most edits before I had other constraints. I'll probably start editing again soon. If you want to see my work check out all the books in series 1 and the Medusa Plot. The plot is 99% mine. And Nilem, I'd say you do 40% of the work and happyaqua does 40%. ;) --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 17:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Cluestars and Bots In my opinion cluestars are a pretty flawed system that needs a lot of work. See this for more. For bots see . If you need any help feel free to ask me! --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 17:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What?! Was my name always in green?! I thought that was just a little trick you could turn on... hmm...I don't know. I'm still an admin as far as I know. Maybe it's cause I've been kinda inactive. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk editing Hi again, I am not leaving untill 10 min from now and also I have a ipad 2.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 23:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Bye and besides I will still be editing :) --Nilem12 Talk Announcements 23:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me what you want to change and I will do it.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) countries !Can you please stop delete the tables from countries? I work very hard for them Mabak 717 16:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 'Jona' Wizard At the bottom with Family members. I also added 'Leader of Janus Branch' to Cora's mini-description ;) (I'll probably find a bunch of random spelling errors; I have OCD XD) ~Fyre 21:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What's weird is that after I corrected it it went back to 'Jona'. I don't know much about Wiki stuff, so I don't know how to fix it! Hey, don't worry. We all make mistakes! I am a serious grammar freak. I've found errors in the 39 clue books! I'm writing a novel right now ;) Janus shows pretty strongly in me, ey? ~Fyre 22:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Really? Mine doesn't have a title yet, but it's basically a normal detective book with a couple of fraternal twins as teh detectives. It's a mix of drama and humor ;) ~Fyre 22:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How'd you get the cool Sig? And yes, I'm sure. You can see I changed the thing with Cora, but Jonah went back to Jona ~Fyre 22:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank but before I was number one several times, and at the moment there is no such thing as a bonus book. Happyaqua! =) no edit Hi again, No fair. I was on vacation.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Hi again, Happy New Year to you too.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 07:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Clue stars Hi again, I am working on that.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 07:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It was from Call of Duty: Black Ops.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 08:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yea but it is my motto.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 08:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi again, You can join.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I will put your name for you.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Because its not working.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) it means its over.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Question I just saw that there were knew pictures and it said they were uploaded by you, so...just wondering, but...who's Pele? IS RANDOM XD [[User:=D!thesecond|'=D!thesecond']]'-'I LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!! 18:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Picture problem Hi again, Go to picnik and change its size there.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 21:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) What Comment?--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) It was not me.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 21:20, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Just leave it.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 20:09, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Copy from mine.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 19:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Use a photo editor.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 00:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 20:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Forum Can you please check this out. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 21:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Look It Up Oh yeah... I think he was The Black Book of Buried Secrets. Wow I'm stupid (kinda) :P [[User:=D!thesecond|'=D!thesecond']]'-'''I LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!! 17:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC)